Ninja High
by ice-shaman-princess
Summary: New country, New school, New life. this was the thought of Takashi Shishi on her first day of Konoha high school until she accidentally got invovled with the school's most dangerous sibling rivalry. Without her parents to help her, will she make to senior
1. New country, new school, new life

**Ninja High**

**Ch.1 **

"Okay, Shishi. New country, new school, new life." Takashi Shishi is the new girl from the grass country. She will be attending Konoha High School as a freshmen. School had already beeen in session for three months, but this was to be her first day. She looked at her schedule. "Okay. My first period is Ninjutsu with Hatake Kakashi-sensei." She went to meet the teacher who'd introduce her to the class.

"Good morning, class." "Morning, Sensei." "Before we get started, we have a new

student. You may come in, young lady." Shishi opened the door, came in, and stood

next to the teacher. "I want you to introduce yourself and tell the class something

about yourself." "Um, Hi. I'm Takashi Shishi and I am from the hidden grass village."

"Okay. For today's lesson, you will work with partners." As he said this, a young

man with raven black hair entered the classroom. "Ah. Mr. Uchiha. So nice of you to

join us." "Sorry I'm late, sensei." "Sit down, Mr. Uchiha, while I pair up the class for

the lesson." "Yes, sir." This mysterious young man sat in the empty desk next to

Shishi. "Okay, group one'll be Mr. Uzumaki and Ms. Haruno. Group two'll be Mr.

Inuzuka and Ms. Hyuuga. Group three will be Mr. Nara and Ms. Yamanaka. And the

last group will be Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Takashi. Get with your partner and be ready."

"Who the heck's last name is Takashi?" "Uh... my last name is Takashi." "If you

started showing up to class on time, you'd know, Sasuke. This is Takashi Shishi.

She's new so you didn't know who she was." After classs was over, she was

greeted by Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who sits behind her in Kakashi's class.

"Hey, Shishi. My name's Naruto!" "Hi." "I wanted to give you the 411 on this school."

"Okay." "First piece of advice, Don't mess with the seniors OR the Uchiha

brothers." "What is the big deal about seniors?" "They practically run the school. If

you get on their bad side, you're toast." "Who are the Uchiha brothers?" "They are a

couple of troublemakers who can't stand each other. They hate it when people side

with any one of the two brothers." "What do the look like?" "Your ninjutsu partner is

the younger of the two Uchiha brothers. His older brother is so tough that he was

made leader of the seniors and he's only a junior. The young brother's name is

Sasuke and the oldest is Itachi." "Thanks for the advice, Naruto. What's your next

class?" "Taijutsu with Gai-sensei." "Oh, I have Genjutsu with Kurenai-sensei." "I'll

see you at lunch." "Okay. Bye, Naruto!" As Shishi left, She turned and bumped into

a much taller guy than her. He had grey hair and was surrounded by four other guys.

"I'm sorry. " "Do you know who you just ran into, girly?" "Enough, Kisame. This must

be the new girl I heard Sasuke talking about. His ninjutsu class partner." "Um...who

are you?" "Saske's older brother. I hope to see you around more often, Takashi

Shishi." Itachi turned around and walked away while the other four guys followed

him. "Don't tell me I've already gotten on one of the Uchiha brothers' bad side! Oh,

gawd I'm in trouble!" Shishi ran to Kurenai's class before she got herself in what she

thought was more trouble.

End of ch.1

Hope you guys like the new story. You all rock. ISP A.K.A Raiku


	2. Attack on Shishi, Itachi speaks

**Ninja high**

**Ch.2**

"What a day. I joined the ninjutsu club and have volleyball tryouts tomorrow." She

sighed. " Sasuke's older brother, huh. I bet I did upset him. His groupies seemed

like they wanted to kill me. Uchiha Itachi, leader of the senior class. Uchiha Sasuke,

captian of the ninth grade basketball team. Takashi Shishi, nobody from the land of

grass who could only come so the hokage could pay off her debt to my parents."

She sighed. About a block or so, Shishi ran into the captian of the ninth grade

volleyball and Sasuke's number one fangirl, Haruno Sakura. "Takashi Shishi?"

"Yes." "Stay away from Sasuke-kun." "I'm sorry but I don't under-." The next thing

she knew, Shishi felt the force of a punch to her stomach. Sakura beat the crud outta

her. "Like I said, stay away from Sasuke-kun. See ya at your tryout tomorrow. Tell

anyone about what happened here tonight and I'll make your life a living heck."

Sakura then left. "Her name means cherry blossom but she sure doesn't act like

one." The next day, Shishi came to school with bandages on her arms, legs, and

face. Naruto was the first to talk to her that morning. "Oh, my gawd!! What happened

to you, Shishi?!" "I feel at the park yesterday. It's no big deal." A few minutes later,

Shishi showed up to Ninjutsu class and sat in her seat. The first seat in the front row

by the door with Naruto behind her and the great Uchiha Sasuke in the seat on her

left staring at the injuries on her fair, pale face. "What are you staring at?" "What

happened to you?" "I fell in the park yesterday. Please stop staring at me." Five

minutes later, Itachi had entered the classroom. "Mr. Uchiha, What do you need?" "I

need to see Takashi Shishi for a few minutes, please?" "Sure. Shishi." After she left

the room, Sasuke started thinking. "What on earth does Itachi want with this girl?"

Meanwhile in the hallway. "Shishi. Why are you lying?" "What do you mean?" "I was

at the park all afternon yesterday. You weren't injured there. Did someone hurt

you?" "No, really." "Shishi. Quit lying." "The captian of the ninth grade volleyball

team attacked me and said to stay away from Sasuke." Itachi turned around.

"You're not going to hurt her, are you?" Itachi pushed Shishi's dark brown hair

behind her ear. "No, I'm just gonna talk to her. I'll make sure no one ever hurts you."

Itachi then left. Shishi went back into the class room. After class, Sasuke confronted

her about what his brother said to her in the hall. "Shishi." "Yes, Sasuke?" "What did

my brother say to you in the hall?" "He asked me about my injuries." "What did he

say he'd do to her?" "Who?" "The girl who did this to you." "How did you know?" "I

heard some of the conversation. What was the last thing he said to you?" "He told

me something no one has ever said to me." "What was it?" "He said he'd make

sure no one'll ever hurt me." Shishi the grabbed her stuff and went to Genjutsu. Then

it was lunchtime. "Okay, Shishi, spill! What happened with you and Itachi?" Shishi

told him what happened. "Oh, my gawd! Itachi has never shown that much concern

to anyone before! How's Sasuke taking it?" "What are you talking about?" "How

did you not notice that your name is written all over his bookcover?" "I'm nothing

special." "Are you kidding me? You're the daimond in the rough." "Quit stealing

quotes from Aladin!" After school, Shishi tried out for and made the volleyball team.

Shishi could go home that night feeling prouder of herself.

Tsunade owns Shishi's parents money! Chapter three'll unveil Shishi's mysterious past. And are those flowers coming from her locker? Is Sasuke getting jealous?

Chapter 3: History unveiled, jealousy in the Uchiha clan. Coming soon. Raiku


	3. History unveiled, Jealousy in the Uchiha

**Ninja High**

**Ch.3**

"Morning, Shishi." "Hey, Naruto." "Did you hear the good news?" "What is the good

news?" "There going to have a big dance Saturday night." "Wow! That's so cool.

I've never done anything like that." Shishi opened up her locker to find a shower of

roses falling from the inside. Shishi stood there speechless. "Wow. I told you you're

a dimond in the rough." Shishi looked in the mess of flowers to find a note. She

picked it up and opened it. She then fainted after reading the note. Naruto picked

up the note and read it. "Sasuke's gonna kill him." This is what the note said.

Shishi, after you appeared in Konoha high and ran into

me in the hallway, I have become more and more attracted

to you. I like a girl who doesn't try to impress me or my brother.

You impressed my by not screaming my name that day in the hallway.

I hope you will consider going to the dance with me Saturday.

If you will, e-mail me at I see you again,

Uchiha Itachi.

After an hour, Shishi regained consciousness. "Ow. Where am I?" "In the nurse's

office." She looked to her right to find Uchiha Sasuke sitting in a chair next to the

bed. "Hi. How did I get here?" "That dope Naruto carried you here. He was checked

out and asked me to watch over you." "Thanks, Sasuke." Sasuke walked to the

door. "Meet me at the front of the school at six tomorrow." "Why?" "So we can

make-up the Ninjutsu test I couldn't take without you." He closed the door and left.

Shishi got outta bed. She looked ontop of her binder to find two notes. One was

from Naruto, but the other was name less. She opened Naruto's first.

Hey, Shishi! I got picked up early. Hope you don't

mind me asking Sasuke to watch you. E-mail me later

and tell me what happened later. My e-mail is

Foxshinobi1010 you screwball. I wonder who left this other note?" Shishi opened it and read

it. It was from Sasuke.

Shishi. I was wondering if you were doing

anything this Saturday night. If you weren't

I was hoping I could be your date for the

big school dance. If you will, e-mail me then, your wannabe boyfriend,

Sasuke

"Holy crud!!! I got asked to the same dance by BOTH of the Uchiha brothers!!!"

Shishi almost passed out again. The last bell of the day rang. She grabbed her stuff

and left. When she got to the apartment she was staying at, she tossed her

backpack on her bed, laid down on it and sighed. She then reached over for a

picture of a woman with long red hair holding a girl with jaw length brown hair.

"Asked by two boys from the same bitter sibling rivalry to the same dance. I wonder

what you say to me now if you could, Momma."

_**Flash back time;3**_

Six years ago

Hidden Grass Village

"Momma! Momma! I got an A on my ninjutsu test!!" "That's good, Shishi. Momma's

running late. I promise I'll look at it when I get home tonight, Shishi." The woman

kissed her daughter on the head. "Kerin will be here in five minutes and take care of

you until Daddy gets home. I'll see you later, Shishi." Too bad there was no later.

The woman was killed by an armed robber later that night. "Mr. Takashi?"

"Yes,officer?" "I have some terrible news." "What is it? My daughter's waiting for

me." Little did he know, Shishi was standing right behind him. "Your wife was found

earlier this evening murdered in an alleyway. Her wrist were slit and the knife was

located in her heart. I'm so sorry." "Do you know what [censored[ killed her?!!"

"Yes,sir. The murderer is in coustedy. He's been charged with first degree

manslaughter." Mr. Takashi sighed. "Thank you, officer. I just don't know how I'll tell

my daughter. Good evening." Mr. Takashi closed the door to find his totally

confused seven year old daughter with tears in her eyes. "Shishi." "Where's

Momma? She promised to look at my good grades tonight." "Shishi. Momma had

no choice but to break that promise." "What do you mean, Daddy?" "Momma's not

coming home." "When will she be home?" "Momma's not coming home. Momma

went to heaven where your older brother, Kyoko, went." "Momma. Never coming

home." Shishi turned away form her father and ran upstairs crying. Her mother's

murder was on every news station. "In exclusive news, Takashi Koyuki, wife of

Takashi Gokaku, was found last night murdered in an alleyway. The murderer is in

coustedy with one charge of first degree manslaughter. Takashi Gokaku is the land

of grass's number one ninja weapons producer. As most of you remeber, a plane

crash claimed the life of his, at the time, seven year old son, Kyoko, and nearly

claimed his, at the time, three year old daughter, Shishi, four years ago. More on the

story as it develops."

_**Flashback ends ;3**_

"Time to go to bed." Shishi went to sleep while there was a huge fight going on at

the Uchiha residence. "You knew I had feelings for her!!! Why'd you do something

like that, Itachi?!!" "Hey, I like her,too. I, personally, think she likes me back. Face it,

Sasuke. You wrote her that note because you're jealous." "Jealous of what? I think

you're talking trash because you're jealous of me." We'll see who the jealous one is

when we get those e-mails." Little did they know, Naruto, Who got an e-mail about

Sasuke's note form Shishi and is on the school's video crew, caught their whole

conversation on tape. " Shishi's gotta see this. It may get her outta trouble."

End of ch.3

Hope you guys like the story. PLEASE review. -Raiku ;3


	4. Date trouble, Naruto and Shishi togather

**Ninja High**

**Ch.4**

"Hey, Naruto!" "Shishi. Just the person I need to see." "What's up?" "You need to

watch this." Naruto pulled out his camcorder and showed Shishi the video of

Sasuke and Itachi arguing over Shishi last night. "Oh, my gosh!! You actually went to

their house to record this?" "Yeah and hell's gonna break loose until you decide

what to do." "I know exactly what I'm going to do." She looked right at Naruto. "It

involves me, right?" "It sure does, date." "WHOA!! Back up!! Why do I have to be

your date?" "Naruto, please. You told me you'll always got my back." Shishi looked

at Naruto with her puppy dog face and Naruto was smitten. "Fine, But you're helping

me with my genjutsu homework for the rest of the year since you gotta A in there."

"Done. We'll break the news to Sasuke in Ninjutsu class and Itachi at lunch." The

two walked hand-in-hand to lunch. Naruto was blushing a little because he sorta had

a crush on Shishi. He was actually looking forward to Saturday. They got to Ninjutsu

class and found Sasuke in his seat. He was shocked to see Shishi and Naruto

holding hands. "Hey, Shishi." "Hey, Sasuke." "Why are you holding Naruto's hand?"

"Because Naruto asked me the day before yesterday to go to the dance with him.

That's why I didn't e-mail you." Sasuke tryed to hide his anger and forced himself to

smile. "Oh, really?" "Yeah, and I so can't wait for Saturday." Shishi and Naruto sat

down. Sasuke turned away. "Neither can I." Sasuke death glared at Naruto all

period. Shishi tried to make it look like Naruto and her were in a relationship with

each other as much as possible. Ninjutsu class finally let out. "See you later, Baby."

"Okay, honey." Sasuke ran straight to Itachi to tell him. "I need to talk to you. It's

important." "What is it?" "Shishi had a date before yesterday. She's in a relationship

with that Uzumaki Naruto." "How did she know him?" "He was her best friend before

this." "We'll have to break them up." "How do we do that?" "I hate to admit it, but

we're going to have to work togather." "How do we break 'em up?" "Sabotage."

Lunch rolled around. Naruto and Shishi sat in their usual place. "So far, so good."

"Yeah." "What do you have for lunch?" "Ramen." "Can I have a bite? I'll trade you a

bite of ramen for a bite of octapus dumpling." "Sure." Sasuke and Itachi were

spying on them from the bushes. They watched as Naruto blew on some ramen and

fed it to Shishi. "He's feeding her now!" Shishi blew on an octapus dumpling and fed

it to Naruto. "And she's feeding him." "Wow, Naruto! This ramen is awesome!"

"Heck yeah it is." "My mom cooked ramen just like this." "I'd love to meet your

mom." "I wish you could." "Why can't I?" "She died when I was seven." "Oh, man. I'm

so sorry, Shishi." "It's okay. If she'd didn't try to take a shortcut through an alley, she

wouldn't have been murdered." Tears started to roll down Shishi's face. Naruto

hugged her and pulled her closer to him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you

cry." Itachi and Sasuke saw this and were really ticked at Naruto. Shishi looked up

at Naruto and smiled. "I forgive you." "How about I buy you some ramen to cheer you

up?" "After school, right?" "Of course. I'll walk you to taijutsu class." They grabbed

each others hands and left. Itachi and Sasuke popped outta the bush. "We're in

trouble, Sasuke." "Don't worry, Mr. Jealous." "Who you callin' jealous?!!! You're

just as jealous as me!!" "I'll admit it. I'm jealous." "Well, we'll have to put our war

aside for now to free Shishi from Uzumaki's grasp. I swear I'll be Shishi's husband

even if it kills me." "Drama king." Itachi grabbed his stuff and left. Sasue went to

taijutsu which he also had with Shishi. He tried to catch her affection by naming his

new move, Shishirendan, after her. Shishi was shocked. "This is gonna be a heck

of a week."

end of ch.4

Next time: Sasuke's jealously turns to desperation as he tries to sabotage Naruto and Shishi relationship. Will Sasuke become desparate enough to fight Naruto???

Next time: Jealousy to rage, Sasuke vs. Naruto


End file.
